Decklists: Looney Tunes Dueling
Speedy Gonzales Speedy runs a Latin American Driver-based deck that specifies at Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monsters, and Xyz Summoning their Rank 4 Warrior-Type monsters. His ace monster is the only Fusion Monster in his Deck, that being "Hermanos Rodríguez, the Sharp Drivers". His monsters often have an effect that activate when sent to the Graveyard, so he uses cards that send other monsters to the Graveyard, such as " " and "Asiento del Conductor", as well as typical Xyz Material-detaching effects. Taz Taz runs a Tasman Deck based off different Australian and New Zealander drivers that participated in the Tasman Series. The deck specializes in Resonance and Mono Summoning their ace monsters, "Brabham, Tasman Pilot", "Hulme, Tasman Pilot" and "McLaren, Tasman Pilot", that work in pairs. Their effects mostly involve maintenance of the Wave monsters they have, then by using non-Wave monster's effects to protect them at all costs. Some other members of said deck provide searching and draw power. A characteristic of his deck is that he has no Trap Cards in his deck, and all Spell Cards in his Deck are Normal Spell Cards. Bugs Bunny Bugs runs a Beast Machine deck based off " ", " " and " ". The deck features around the Beast-Warrior-Type and the Machine-Type equally, while he uses an array of Fusion Monsters with a wide spectrum of offensive effects, with overwhelming ATK. When in trouble, he resorts to his Pendulum Monsters, "Machine King Barbaros" and "Beast Soldier Ür", which help you with swarming and Fusion Summoning. Tweety Tweety runs an Amazoness Deck. Unlike , , and , Tweety runs an Xyz variation of the Deck, centered around swarming and Xyz Summoning their Rank 3 and Rank 4 members, most notably "Amazoness Tiger Bass" and "Amazoness Queen Tania". Like Grace Tyler, Tweety has a variety of Spell/Trap Cards in the deck. Later on, Tweety ran a Harpie deck, centered around Xyz Summoning of " " and "Harpie Lady - Triangle Ecstasy Form". Sylvester Sylvester runs a Crimson Mirror deck, which is centered around monsters that is centered in swarming the higher-Level members and synergizing them with the lower-Level monsters. In case this tactic fails, he often resorts to Spatial Summon his negative Dimension Spatial Monsters they have. Also, most monsters have effects that activate when banished. Daffy Duck Daffy runs a Mineral Bird deck, which is centered around Winged Beast-Type monsters of different Attributes. His ace Ritual Monsters have effects that apply depending on the Attribute of the monsters used for that Ritual Summon. His monsters often work in pairs, both effect-wise and in Daffy's choice of which monsters he Tributes for a Ritual Summon (e.g. Ritual Summoning "Diamondbird Maxim" using "Bronzebird Alexander" and "Quartzbird Brandon", in order to unleash its "full" effects). Elmer Fudd Elmer runs a deck. Marvin the Martian Marvin runs a Hydros deck, centered around WATER Pendulum Monsters. The deck's purpose is to place their Soul members to the Soul Zone, then purposely destroy them in order to Soul Summon their big members, which bear a wide variety of frightening effects. Pepé Le Pew Pepé runs a Fossil deck, which is a homage to 's " " deck. His deck is also centered around the "Fossil Dyna" series, centered around the card " ". Because his only opponent in the Childhood Ruination arc is Roberta Richardson, he plays his own set of "Fossil" card to anticipate his opponent's Pyro/Rock/Dragon-Type deck nature. Yosemite Sam Sam runs a Breakdown deck, centered over Breakdown Monsters. They use various effects, that are stronger when their Levels decrease. The use of low-Level Breakdown Monsters, as well as their Breakdown Summon, can be achieved with a variety of Spell/Trap Cards that generally support Breakdown Monsters. His cards are mostly from the "Crucified" and "Redeemed" series. The cards are planned to be run by Professor Fitzgerald, but they are instead run by Sam. Road Runner Road Runner runs a Lazarus deck, based off TIME Beast-Mage-Type monsters. His deck's main focus is to control your opponent's tactics through the effects of his "Lazarus" cards, then Xyz Summoning their powerful Xyz Monsters, who have frightening effects and assuring heavier control over your opponent. Willie E. Coyote Coyote runs a Brightstar deck, centered around TIME and LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters. His main goal is field advantage effects, as well as swarming, in order to Synchro Summon multiple Synchro Monsters. His non-Tuner monsters are all Level 4 monsters. Category:Decklists